Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Epilogue: (The Morning After The B
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: After the eventful night the brothers and Kyung had the morning after brought a new life on things. The brothers and Kyung finally get their experience to be like the family they were when they were angels. They are ready to taks on whatever fate has in store for them with full force now that their family is back together.


It was the next morning, I found myself in Lucifer's bed, with pajamas I have never owned before. I looked around to see where Lucifer was, and when I tried to move, my entire body hurt. "Damnit. What happened last night?" I thought outloud, I pondered my thoughts for a moment, "Oh right! Lucifer took me to a forest and gave me the most captivating sex I have ever experienced." I said out loud, "I looked down on my chest, to see a series of love bites all over. Lucifer really got me good. I couldn't remember a lot of what happened last night, Suddenly I remembered, Belphegor! That's right, last night was the ball, and Belphie went on a warpath! Oh damn, Where is he! I got up, I wanted to go find him and make sure he was ok. As I got up off the bed I suddenly heard a sweet voice call to me.

"Darling, you're awake." Lucifer said, It was my darling Lucey, he had a towel on, and was drying his hair. He chuckled slightly, "Good morning." He came up to me, and put his hands around my waist, and started giving me light kisses, causing me to giggle. He then took his hand and stroked my cheek. "I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up in time, it's late in the afternoon." Lucifer said as he kissed me gently on my lips. "Wait a minute? Darling forgive me, but did you say afternoon?" I asked, He nodded, "Yes dear. You slept quite awhile, after our invigorating night last night after the ball you passed out, I carried you home and put you to bed, and laced you with the finest pajamas of the Devildom. He said, I put my hand over my mouth and blushed a little bit. I was so happy, but my thoughts went back to Belphegor.

"Darling, where is Belphie? I have to see if he is ok." I asked, "I'm not sure, we should see how he is doing, but first come here darling, I ran a warm milk bath for you, I imagine your feeling quite sore this morning?" He replied as he laughed slightly, I bit my lip in embarrassment, you wicked demon you. I nodded, and Lucifer picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I squealed in happiness. "Lucey, what has gotten into you." I said giggling, "You have darling, I finally know what happiness feels like." He said sweetly. He sat me down and undid my pajamas, and led me into the warm milk bath. Wow this submerged my body, and it felt like softness from a thousand clouds. I sank farther down so I could feel all of it shroud me.

"Ah." I sighed, Lucifer chuckled slightly, "Here sit up darling." He said, I listened, he gently moved my hair from my back and threw it over my shoulder. Oh wow I didn't even notice my hair was down. I normally have it in a high ponytail, but it was all the way down. I forgot how long it is. Lucifer gently placed his hands on my back and started massaging it. I moaned slightly, that felt good. "Asmo gave me this product for your skin he wanted you to use, he says your luster that shrouds your skin will really shine." Lucifer said. It felt so good to have my darling touch me like this. I could fall right back asleep.

When I finished with the bath, Lucifer pulled out of his wardrobe a gorgeous new dress. It was shorter, but had red roses across it. It was the red In his colors, it was so beautiful, he helped me slip it on, and when I did he moved my hair forward and zipped it up for me. He then opened a box with a new pair of heels to compliment the dress, they were colorful and had each brother's colors in them. He grabbed the middle of my back keeping hold of me while slipping the shoes on me. I felt my stomach tighten, I couldn't believe he did all this for me. "One last thing." He said, He pulled out another box from his wardrobe, and inside was a necklace, similar to the first one he gave me, but it was white similar to a diamond.

"Darling, is this?" I began, He chuckled, "No my love it isn't. It is a regular pendant I picked out just for you." He replied, He came behind me and placed the gorgeous gem upon my neck, and fastened it securely. Then to top it all off, he placed a rose barrette in my hair, to complete my outfit. "Oh my, darling this is beautiful." I exclaimed, "This is a morphing rose. Which means anytime you wear it whatever color you are wearing it will compliment it. Diavolo found this for me, where I got it, he didn't disclose those details to me." Lucifer said, I looked in the mirror and saw the rose changed to match the colors in my heels. I wanted to cry, I felt such a cloak of warmth.

"Let's go darling, everyone is downstairs already." Lucifer said as he extended his hand to me. I grabbed it without hesitation and he clutched on to it ever so gently. Then gave my wrist a light kiss. He led me out of our now room we had together, and walked me down the stairs to the dinning hall. It was odd when we got there, I didn't see the other brothers. "Hmm? That's odd." I said, "What is it darling?" Lucifer replied, "W-." I began, I couldn't finish my sentence, I heard familiar voices in unison call my name. "Kyung!" They all said, Wow it was the others,

They came out of the kitchen, with silver trays in their hand. "Lucifer? What is all this?" I asked, "Don't ask me, my brothers asked if they could." He replied, "Come," He took my hand to the chair next to him, and pushed me in. "We wanted to make you something tasty for lunch time since you are the newest member of our family." Asmodeus cheered! "We spent all morning making this for you." Satan said, "Wait all of you together?" I asked in shock. They all nodded. "When you told us all no more fighting, we actually decided to make up, and try to rebuild what we used to have when we were angels." Leviathan said, "We weren't as bad in the Celestial Realm as we were here in the Devildom. After last night, we saw this as a chance to become better demons and better older brothers." Beelzebub said, "Thank you Kyung." They all cheered, I blinked a few times, and rubbed my eyes. Did I hear that right? They made up? All of them? Mammon and Leviathan too? This was astonishing to me. I was lost for words.

"Oh I bet you're hungry, here I hope you like it, we each made our favorites." Asmodeus said, Each of them lifted the lid of the the silver tin they were holding. All of it looked amazing. Each of them lined the table with what they made, and then once they set up our dining ware and everything they all sat down and joined us. I didn't know what one to eat first, I just took a bit of all of it. When I started eating all of it was so tasty. I looked down and didn't see Belphegor was in his seat. Belphie…. I hung my head a little low as I was saddened not to see him here. I hope he didn't run away. I got up from my seat and went down and grabbed one of the other side dishes the brothers made, when suddenly I felt arms grab me from behind and pick me up.

"Kyung! Good morning! Well, It's afternoon now." The voice said, My cheeks reddened, and when I was put back down on my feet, I turned around to see Belphegor standing there smiling sweetly at me. "Belphie…." I said softly, I felt tears form in my eyes, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, to where his face was in my breast. "Hey Kyung, d-don't hug me so tight." He said, I released him from my grip, and placed my hands on his face. "Belphie, where were you? I thought you ran away." I asked, "Where you worried about me?" He said as he blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Yes I was! Belphie, I am so sorry, will you please forgive me?" I asked, He smiled, "It's ok Kyung! I am not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong. I want to thank you actually, if you hadn't pulled me off that lower level demon I would have killed him, and that wouldn't have gone well." He said, "Lower,...level demon?" I said, I was utterly confused, clearly it was Lucifer I pulled you off of, I gasped, Diavolo! I had a flashback when I asked him to alter Belphie's memory, so he only remembered the fun he had at the ball with all of us.

"Since Lilith died, I am still having a hard time dealing with it, I think about her a lot, and it's been a long time ago. But with you here now part of our family, I don't feel so angry anymore. I love you Kyung, thank you for helping me and always being here." He said as he smiled, Tears fell from my eyes, I threw my arms around his neck again and hugged him, he hugged me back tightly. "Hey if you guys don't eat, Beel is going to steak your plate." Leviathan said, "Oh right! Let's eat Belphie, I said, He nodded, "Baby brother you can sit right here next to me!" Asmodeus said, "Ok Asmo." He said as he walked over and sat down beside him. Asmo nuzzled his cheek. "You want to try some of what I made? Beel said this was your favorite, say ah!" Asmodeus said, as he fed Belphie a bite.

I wasn't sure to be either grossed out or happy. I think it was a little mixture of both. I looked over at Lucifer and he kissed my hand. I giggled. "Oh, big brother? Did you tell our dear sister here about the event we had planned today?" Satan asked, "Oh, right, It slipped my mind, Mei we are going to an event today, you and all of us brothers." Lucifer began, "Really? What event darling?" I asked, "It's the poison apple festival, my dear friend Belphomat host it, he hadn't done it in awhile, but this year he said he wanted to." Lucifer said, "Mmm, poison apples." Beelzebub said, as he paused eating for a moment. "Wow! That's splendid! I really wanted to try one of those poison apples you love so much." I cheered, "You will enjoy it, we haven't attended in quite some time, but it will be nice to do something as a family for once." Satan said,

"So when we are all done, we will go. Sound pleasing to you darling?" Lucifer asked, I nodded. That sounded perfect, "Now eat, Say Ah." He said as he fed me a spoonful from his plate. I blushed, This was almost too good to be true. I guess my command really worked. It wasn't long until we all finished and made our way to the festival. When we got there, it was such a pleasing site. Everything poison apples, even the colors. "Brothers!" Belphomat cheered, "Hello Belphomat." Lucifer said, "I am so glad you made it out." He said, "Hi Kyung! How are you?" Belphomat asked, as he hugged me. "Wonderful, thank you. This looks amazing Belphomat." I praised, "Aw shucks Mei, don't go strokin this old demons ego." He replied,

"Belphomat, were you going to tell me our friends were here?" Persephone said, I saw her come from the distance, oh my gosh, she was so big, I had no idea it had been that long already. "Persephone!" I cheered, "Hello Kyung, it's good to see you again." She said as she hugged me, "Oh wow you are so big! How are you feeling? When are you due " I asked, "Let me tell you I feel exhausted and moody all the time, but I am due this summer. I never got to have kids when I was alive, I am glad that I can now." She replied, "My dear Persephone, you must relax, here go inside and prop your feet up, and I will come and massage them for you shortly." Belphomat said as he kissed her forehead. She giggled slightly. "Ok my love, be seeing you brothers and Mei!" She said as she headed back into the house,

I felt Lucifer bend down and whisper in my ear. "You know, with this new body of yours, you would look astounding, carrying my child inside of you." He whispered, I squealed, Oh no! Don't tell me that. I didn't think demons could have kids but obviously they can. No way, I am not into that at all. "We have six younger siblings, I don't think that should even enter your thoughts you wicked demon you." I whispered back, He chuckled and kissed my neck and started rubbing my stomach. "Very well, but do be careful my love, it may just happen one day." He whispered, as he continued rubbing my stomach. I squealed, Oh you are such a devious one aren't you. I thought, "The way your hips are perfectly designed, I would say you would have no problem bearing a child." He whispered,

I gasped, why was these things he was saying to me turn me on. This is not ok. He pulled me close to him with both hands on my stomach. "I suppose if I commanded you to bear a child you couldn't say no, now could you?" He whispered, I squealed again, he was really enjoying this too much. I hope he is kidding. "Alright brothers, go enjoy the festival, I will see you later." Belphomat said as he waved bye and darted to the house where his wife was. Lucifer still had ahold of me. I was really turned on and I was not happy about it.

"Come, love let us go enjoy the festivities." Lucifer said, as he grabbed my hand and walked me into the heart of the festival. All of this was so much to take in. Who would have thought seven gorgeous brothers would change my life so much. Even in a cold and dreary place like hell, you can feel happy and warm. My second year has been quite the experience. I looked up to see Lucey eating a poison apple, he saw I was looking at him and handed me the stick it was on to take a bite. I munched it happily. It was really tasty, I have a new favorite thing to eat here in the Devildom. "Hey guys lets take a selfie!" Asmodeus said, "W-wh Asmo no!" Lucifer said, "Say cheese!" He said, "Cheese!" We all said In unison except for Lucifer. The phone clicked and we captured it.

"Perfect! Our first family photo! No we are so going to hang this up in the dining hall." Asmodeus cheered, Lucifer looked angry it was so cute. I giggled the kissed his cheek, and he placed his hand on where I kissed him and started to blush. Suddenly I heard someone call me. "Kyung!" Belphegor said, It was Belphie, "You wanna ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" He asked as he held out his hand. I looked up at Lucifer and he nodded for me to go. "I would love to Belphie." I said as I took his hand and followed him. My life finally felt warm again, I was so happy with everything that was going on. Never in a million of years would I have ever obtained the notion I would have a real family. I finally got it, I finally got someone I loved who loved me too, and I finally had what I wanted, I couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for all of us, whatever it was I was so happy to be able to be apart of it, and take it on with full force. I love you brothers, now, forever, and always.

-End-


End file.
